The New Girl
by theblueeyedbee
Summary: :REDONE: Ouran Academy has a new student, that's me, Bianca Takamori. Follow along with me as I tell you, first hand, my experiences at the prestigious school and meeting the Host Club. Along the way though, a little unexpected, I began to fall for one of its members, Kaoru Hitachiin. I can never be sure if he will return my feelings, but I guess time can only tell. KaoruXOC


A/N: Hey guys~!

So I'm rewriting this fan fiction after noticing all the errors but the generic story will be the same.

Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, they rightfully belong to Bisco Hatori.

Happy reading~!

…

Hello there, I'm Bianca Takamori; a short statured, blue eyed, brunette. It's nice to meet you. I am a new student at Ouran Academy. I have heard a few things about this school, the famous host club being one of them. The host club is a group of attractive young men who have too much time on their hands who entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Personally, the idea of it sounds fun. Though, with the amount of classes I'm enrolled in, I might not get the time between studies to attend.

My parents own a very successful financial business in central Tokyo; the earnings from this have allowed me to have the privilege of attending this school.

I myself am a sixteen-year-old girl who doesn't really get out much due to overprotective parents and by overprotective; they're more like controlling and self-important. Let me explain; I was home schooled most of my life, so I didn't really have any friends, well, I had made some online who were great to me.

My parents made me study hard and constantly. The life of an only child, born to take over the company one day. My parents weren't the affectionate type, not even my mother. I felt more like a student or an intern and my parents were the big bosses. I was usually taken care of by the maid, she was a kind lady, and I loved her like a mother. My parents wanted a boy, instead of a girl, that's why sometimes I think that's the reason for them not caring about me and not letting me see the outside world.

I think the only reason I was allowed to go to Ouran academy was because I was beginning to be a bother and questioned everything. My life hasn't been the most entertaining; I only saw family when I was younger, now I feel like I'm boarded up in my room studying accounting all the time.

Hopefully at Ouran I will find myself and maybe a few friends in the process.

… 

It was a sunny day today. I could hear the birds chirping as they perched in the trees. The sun shining in a bright blue and there were no signs of clouds.

Today was my first official day at Oran Academy.

I walked through the front doors of the main area in the academy. My first class started in a few minutes and I had no idea where I was going. I never even went to an orientation at this school so I didn't even know if I was in the right building. There were no students in the corridors. Classes must have already started. I looked at a map hat I had been given by one of the student coordinators when I first arrived, it would have been easier if I had been given a tour before hand.

I knocked on a door, the advanced literature class; the teacher greeted me. He was tall; he had dark brown hair and wore a suit and his face showed a kind smile.

"You must be Miss Takamori, come in, you can have a seat next to Haruhi," he said and gestured to a boy in a blue uniform, with short brown hair and bright brown eyes. I walked over and sat down. I put my books on the table. A few people were glaring at me. Why? Was it because I was new, or has it got something to do with Haruhi?

"Hi I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you," he said to me.

"Hello, I'm Bianca, nice to meet you too," I said with a smile, I wonder if he would end up being my friend.

"Everyone quiet down, you can all meet Miss Takamori later," the teacher said and the class resumed.

…

Some of the work we did was hard, things I hadn't bee taught yet, Haruhi helped me with a few things and for that I was grateful.

"Are you going to the host club this afternoon?" Haruhi asked me.

"Umm, I've never been to one before, my parents told me I should study," I said looking down. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You don't have to study right away right? And besides, if you need any help during class, I can always help you" he said sweetly.

"Thank you, you are so kind to me, yet you barely know me," I commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're a new student at a different school, I was a little lost when I first got here, I needed someone to help me, and I figured you needed a friend," he answered and I smiled. That was what I needed too.

"I did, and I am very grateful for that, thank you very much, maybe I will go to the host club," I said. Haruhi smiled.

"Who's this Haruhi?" two voices said at the same time. I turned around to see twins. Both tall and had orange hair, they were identical.

"The new girl?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a small smile, "I'm Bianca Takamori" I said, a little shy, I hardly ever met new people so I wasn't used to this. When I thought about it, I remembered seeing them in a class.

"I'm Hikaru," one twin said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the other twin said.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers," they said together.

"Nice to meet you," I said still smiling.

"They are in the host club too," Haruhi announced.

"Walk with us, we will take you there" the twins said. I respectfully obliged. I followed them to where they held the host club. There were a few boys standing there already, a tall blonde, another, tall with glasses, another, tall with what looked like, a little boy on his shoulders and they were all incredibly handsome, but I couldn't help but think where I had seen the stoic one and the boy on his shoulders. They felt so familiar to me for some reason.

"Welcome to the host club!" the Hitachiin brothers said.

"Everyone this is Bianca Takamori, she's a new student here at Ouran," Haruhi said introducing me.

"Yes, I believe she was home schooled before, am I correct?" the one with glasses asked me.

"Yes," I answered plainly, not knowing how he knew that.

"That's Kyoya-sempai, he is the vice president," then, Haruhi gestured to the tall blonde one.  
>"This is Tamaki-sempai, the president and the founder of the host club," she said, and he smiled and waved. Then she gestured to the stoic one with the boy on his shoulders.<br>"This is Mori-sempai and on his shoulders is Honey-sempai," she said finally. Honey-sempai was so cute!  
>"Do you want to stay for a while, we don't have any clients today, so you could hang around for a bit, if you'd like that is," Haruhi asked me.<p>

"Sure, I'd love to," I said with a smile, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I felt like I knew Honey sempai from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bianca!" Honey said running towards me and hugged me.  
>"I haven't seen you in ages!" now I remember, how could I forget!<p>

I kind of left this part out while I was introducing myself. My real last name is Haninozuka, my parents didn't give me their last name because they wanted their 'son' to carry on the family name, because I am in fact a girl, they didn't find it very fitting, kind of cruel if you ask me.

I hugged him back and swung him around, the last time I saw him was before we even started going to school, a long time ago anyway, I got to see family, but no one else.

I put him down; the only person that wasn't looking at me with a peculiar look was Mori-sempai, that's because he is my cousin too.

"Umm?" Haruhi murmured.

"He's my cousin," I said with a smile.  
>"My real last name is Haninozuka" I said and sat down on one of the couches.<p>

"So you're related to Honey-sempai? Mori-sempai as well?" Tamaki asked and I nodded.

"Why would you change your name?" Haruhi asked.

"Bianca's parents were mean," Honey-sempai said. Everyone looked on, perplexed.

"Really?" the twins asked.

"I wouldn't say they were mean, just business-like," I said looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed that this was already spilling out on my first day of school.

"Well, tell us why," the twin's said; I guess they were a little curious. The twins sat next to me on either side, each putting an arm around me. Mori-sempai stayed quiet the whole time, he knew why, he didn't want to say it though.

Kyoya-sempai sat back in his chair with a look on his face that seemed to tell me he already knew what had happened. He already knew about me being home schooled, so why wouldn't he know why I don't have the same last name as my parents?

"Well, when I was born, my parents were a little disappointed, they had wanted a boy, all my life I had been trying to live up to my parent's expectations, but they never showed any kind of typical parent affection towards me, when I was little I had to grow up fast because I had no one else around me. One time, Mitsukuni came over, but it was only for a little while, Mori was there too. My parents didn't want anyone to know that they had a daughter heir, it was tradition for the eldest to take over the company, the eldest usually being a boy, they weren't ashamed of me so to say, but they weren't too impressed, that's why they named me Bianca Takamori, instead of the family name," I said and looked down at the ground. Even though I wasn't allowed to take over the company, I'm still allowed to work there eventually, as an accountant.

"What's wrong with having a daughter?" Haruhi asked.

"They thought that she would be too weak to carry on the family name, that people would see that the Haninozuka family had grown soft. That, and their traditions," Kyoya-sempai answered.

"I see," Tamaki said, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi said.

"We should take her with us!" he said.

"Beach party!" the twins said with their hands raised in the air. I had no idea how they came to that.

"Is that really a good idea?" Kyoya-sempai asked, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes! We will take her to the beach with us!" Tamaki said triumphantly standing up, fist pumping.

"Yay!" Honey sempai said.

"What about Haruhi?" the twins asked. And then something clicked, why would they be concerned? Haruhi is a girl.

"Oh! Uhh," Tamaki stuttered, scratching his head. They must be keeping it a secret so that she would be able to stay in the host club.

"Its okay guys, I know Haruhi is a girl, right?" I said and everyone gasped.

"How?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, her overall mannerisms and I wouldn't imagine that a boy I had only just met would be that nice as to help with school work. And the way that it worried you about me going to the beach with you" I explained.

"Bianca?" someone said and I looked around, Honey-sempai was standing next to me holding a toy bunny.

"Yes?" I said.

"You've changed a lot since the last time we saw you," he said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"How? I'm practically the same girl I was, except maybe a little taller," I said laughing, not really getting what he meant.

"You're really pretty Bianca," he said and I blushed, he was so cute.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I cooed and gave him a hug.  
>"But seriously, I've hardly changed," I said shrugging it off.<p>

"No, no, no, you have really pretty blue eyes and a really pretty smile!" he said burying his face into his toy bunny, blushing ever so slightly. My face must have turned the darkest shade of red, I had never heard anything like that before about me.

"That's enough Mitsukuni, you will embarrass the girl to death," Mori-sempai said monotonously, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. Then walked away.

"Come to think of it," Kaoru said, in his ever so slightly different tone from his brothers'.

"Your eyes are really blue," Hikaru said continuing the sentence. They were leaned in really close to me; they looked like they were studying me.

"Well I should probably get going," I said and stood up.  
>"Sorry for intruding," I said and started walking away.<p>

"Bianca!" I could hear Honey running toward me. I quickly turned around but I wasn't quick enough.  
>"Attack hug!" he yelled. He jumped on me and we fell to the floor. We were in fits of giggles.<br>"Bye bye Bianca," he said nuzzling my neck. It tickled.

"See you tomorrow then," I said getting up and straitening out my skirt. By the look on Takashi's face, he wanted a hug too; he just didn't want to say it. I walked over to him with a smile and gave him a hug and he hugged back.  
>"I knew you wanted a hug," I said smiling. He just hummed, and I started to walk out.<p>

"Aww, Bianca?" Hikaru cooed.

"Don't we get a hug?" Kaoru asked, finishing the sentence.

"A-All right," I said opening my arms. They ran towards me and picked me up. They were great huggers, I laughed.

"You have a cute laugh," Kaoru complimented.

"Uh- thank you," I said, going all shy again, I hadn't received this many compliments before. My phone started ringing. I opened it.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<p>

"Where are you!" my father said so loud everyone could hear it, it hurt my ears.

"I'm with friends father, I'm coming home now," I said in a quiet voice.

"You have work to do! Get! Home! Now!" he shouted, I winced, my father had a bit of a temper, even if I'm the slightest bit late he yells at me. The money just isn't worth it anymore. The phone hung up. I shut my phone. My friends had shocked faces. I just smiled blankly.

"Bye guys, and Haruhi, thanks again for today," I said and ran outside. I had a limo waiting for me to take me home.

I'm not looking forward to this.

Not one bit.

…

A/N: All right so I changed the story slightly, I'm probably going to replace the second chapter too. Bianca definitely needed a little work, but we'll see how it turns out.

Hope you enjoyed reading, please review~!


End file.
